2020-21 South Atlantic Cyclone Season (CycloneNkechinyer)
The 2020-21 South Atlantic Cyclone Season was the Second ever official South Atlantic Cyclone season. This season, like 2019, was also monitored by the Brazil Meteorological Center. This season was a record breaking season and the first season to ever extend into the Arabic Alphabet, with 15 Depressions, 12 Named Storms, 5 Cyclones and 2 Major Cyclones. This season also featured the first ever Category 5 Cyclone recorded in the South Atlantic Ocean. The season kicked off before the official start to season of October 31, with Cyclone Feliciano becoming the strongest cyclone to ever occur in the month of October in the South Atlantic Ocean basin. November was very quiet but things picked up in Earl December with Tropical Storm Osvaldo, and shortly after, Tropical Depression Four and Cyclone Opal, which became the first ever recorded Category 5 Cyclone in the South Atlantic Ocean, and broke the previous records for strongest cyclone recorded in the South Atlantic Ocean by Cyclone Simba and Cyclone Vilma. Entering the New Year, everything is quiet, even the ocean. The month of January is mostly Tropical Storms, but Major Cyclone Dalia does form at the end of the month, but does not become a Cyclone until Early November. No Storms form during February, with Dalia lasting most of the Month. Everyone begins to think the season is over as they head into early March, but everyone was proven wrong in Mid-March when both Tropical Depression Eleven and Hurricane Larrie formed on the same day, the first recorded occurrence of this in the South Atlantic Ocean. People again then thought the season would be over again, but the basin surprised everyone when Tropical Storm Serena, Tropical Storm Alif, and Cyclone Ba formed, making it the first time that the overflow list of the Arabic Alphabet was used in a South Atlantic Hurricane Season. Timeline Timeline of the 2020-21 South Atlantic Cyclone season. This season features storms from Mid-October to Late-April. Storms Cyclone Feliciano On October 15, a area of low pressure entered the South Atlantic Ocean from the Amazon Basin. The area of low pressure, despite the time of year, quickly developed into Tropical Depression One. One moved Northeast before being caught into the Ocean Current, hours after becoming named as Tropical Storm Feliciano. Feliciano made a turn to the Southwest, and over favorable waters, quickly became Cyclone Feliciano. Cyclone Feliciano made landfall well south of Vitoria, Brazil- as a Category 2 Cyclone. Feliciano is responsible for 2 indirect deaths and 10 direct deaths. Feliciano also caused 150 Million USD in damage. Feliciano crossed Brazil before being classified as a extratropical storm well east of the Brazilian Province of Santa Catarina. Despite the Damage caused by Feliciano, it was not retired due to both major Hurricanes in the season making landfall and causing much more damage. Tropical Storm Elyzabeth On November 13, a area of thunderstorms broke off of a subtropical front. This area of Thunderstorms moved North and on November 17, became Tropical Depression Two. Two made a super quick turn to the South, slowly strengthening. Two became increasingly susceptible to wind shear as it moved farther south. In fact, Two remained surprisingly intact. In the end, Two briefly became Named Tropical Storm Elyzabeth before being classified as extratropical. Elyzabeth caused one ship to sink that was unaware of the storm on November 18. The ship sinking ultimately caused Two Deaths by drowning. One other person died from rip currents as a result of Elyzabeth. Tropical Storm Osvaldo On November 22, a Area of low pressure exited the coast of Brazil. This area of low pressure caught onto the Current and quickly developed into Tropical Depression Three. Three moved slowly to the South-Southwest. The current soon dragged Three to the Southeast. Three eventually also briefly became named, as Tropical Storm Osvaldo. Osvaldo remained named for about a day before being classified as extratropical while well East of Santa Catarina. One death due to high surf were the fault of Tropical Storm Osvaldo. Tropical Depression Four On December 1, a area of thunderstorms broke off a subtropical front. The development into a Tropical Depression surprised everyone, as there was not even time to mark it as a invest. This area of Low Pressure moved slowly Northeast, and despite wind shear, strengthened. Four eventually made landfall near Cape Horn, South Africa, at peak strength. Four caused 1 Death and 200,000 USD in damage. Four was also the first ever System in the South Atlantic to make landfall in South Africa within the South Atlantic Basin, along with being the strongest to ever make landfall in South Africa. Major Cyclone Opal On December 2, A Area of low pressure developed over the Congo Basin. This area of low pressure Came off the Coast of Congo and became Tropical Depression Five. Five made a turn to the Southeast shortly before being named as Tropical Storm Opal. Under very favorable conditions, Opal became a Cat1 Cyclone and then explosively intensified into a Cat5 Major Cyclone. This made Opal the first ever recorded Cat5 Major Cyclone in the South Atlantic Basin. Opal also exceeded the strength record for a South Atlantic Hurricane, Cyclone Simba. Opal became 4th in the world in terms of winds ever recorded. Opal moved to the Southwest before making landfall in Central Angola, near Luanda, causing devastating Damage to most of western Angola. Opal caused a record 5 Billion USD in Damage and 58 Deaths in Angola, Making Opal the most destructive storm in the history of South Atlantic and Top 10 in the world for most deaths and damage all time. Tropical Depression Six On December 27, a area of thunderstorms exited a Subtropical Front. This area moved North and became a Tropical Depression near St. Helena, Great Britain. Six moved South-Southeast and made landfall in St. Helena shortly before being classified as extratropical. Six caused one indirect death due to high surf in St. Helena and 500,000 USD in damage from landfall. Six is also both the first and strongest depression, Storm, or Hurricane to make Landfall in St. Helena, making Tropical Depression Six another record-breaker in the 2020-21 Season. Tropical Storm Darius On January 1, a area of low pressure came off the coast of Brazil. It became Tropical Depression Seven in 5 days. This area of low pressure moved slowly Southeast, becoming Tropical Storm Darius. Darius made landfall at St. Helena, Great Britain at peak strength. Darius was classified as a extratropical cyclone on January 11, 2021. Two indirect deaths due to high surf occurred along with one direct death and 750,000 USD in damage on the Island of St. Helena. Tropical Storm Velda On January 4, a non-tropical area of low pressure formed near Cape Horn, South Africa. This area of low pressure moved to a area west of The South Africa- Namibia border and became Tropical Depression Eight. Eight moved ever so slowly to the Northeast, and despite wind shear, rapidly strengthened into Tropical Storm Velda. Velda became a strong Tropical Storm right before landfall in Western Namibia. Velda was responsible for One direct death and 1 Million USD in damage. Velda was also the first ever storm to hit Namibia, adding another record breaker to a already record breaking 2020-21 South Atlantic Season. Tropical Storm Kendal On January 20, a area of low pressure exited the coast of Brazil. It quickly developed into Tropical Depression Nine. Major Cyclone Dalia On January 21, a Low came off the coast of Brazil into the South Atlantic Ocean. This area of Low Pressure Developed into Tropical Depression Ten while Well East of Recife, Brazil. Ten was over a very favorable area for development, and on March 1, became named as Tropical Storm Dalia. Dalia quickly began to gain a eye and became a Cat1 Cyclone while moving Southwest towards Mainland Brazil. Over very favorable waters, Dalia soon became a Cat2 and then a Cat3 Cyclone, making Dalia the Second Major Cyclone of the year. In The End, Cyclone Dalia made landfall in Mainland Brazil south of Vitoria as a Category 4 Major Cyclone. Category:Tropical cyclones Category:Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone seasons Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Future seasons